Taken By Evil
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Amanda has gone missing...She is tampered with by a villain. She comes to school and Mike and Owen realize she is acting strange. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amanda

I woke up in a bedroom. A man walked in. "Hello honey." The man said. "My name is seriously honey?" I asked. "No your name is Maddison-Kate. I call you MK. You and I work together. We fight this clan of evil ninjas." I nodded slowly.

I looked around. "So who are you?" I asked. "You forgot your own father? I guess that hit was harder than we expected." He said. He came over and kissed my forehead. "So where's mom?" I asked. "She died at an ambush..." He said. "Oh.." I sighed. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. A man came in with a tv and food. I ate the food watching a video.

When I finished my dad came in. "Honey I think it's time we train." He said. "Train? Train for what?" I asked. "Well…You act like a normal everyday teenage girl but you're a ninja. You protect me while I work. Since you hti your head I want you to make sure your safe in missions." I nodded and got out of bed. I started to do flips and kicks. I threw some punches. "Okay. You obviously didn't forget that…" He said. I nodded slowly. "Well…tomorrow is school so you will have to confront these ninjas. Their names are Mike Fukanaga and Owen Reynolds. I want you to act nice to them and try to mis lead them. Okay?" I nodded. "If they ask anything about you like if you remember them or stuff they think they know about you just say Yes or if they ask things like events say it was canceled." He said. "Okay." I said. He explained some more things about the kids and what they think they know. I went to bed.

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I left my house with my bag after getting ready. He told me my schedule and locker number/combo. I went to my locker and put my books in and grabbed some. "Amanda?" I turned around.

Authors Note: What happened to Amanda? Who is the voice?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: I finally completed Mommy so I will be able to focus on this story more. I am also in the process of writing a story crossover of Jessie-Power Ranger Samurai- and H2O:Just add water. So if you like those shows it will be up soon!

Amanda

"Amanda?" I heard. I ignored it. Then someone grabbed my shoulders. I turned to face them about to flip them. "Woah it's just us! What happened. Where did you go?" The Japanese boy asked. 'My name is not Amanda…." I said. "What are you talking about. Amanda? Wait who am I?" The Japanese boy asked me. "I want to say William but I may be wrong…" I said. "Okay come with me." He said grabbing my hand. "Wait! My locker!" I said as he pulled me away. He pulled me down to a house. Probably his. I sighed. He pulled me up to his room. "No I am not doing it with you!" I said thinking he was going to make out with me!

He put his necklace into his bed. The bed popped up! "WOAH! MAGIC!" I said. He pushed me in and followed me down. "Grandpa!" The boy said. Then some hologram of an old guy popped up. "Shouldn't you be in school Mike?" He asked. "ROBOT!" I screamed scared pointing at the peaceful robot. "Amanda?" The guy asked. "MY NAME IS MADISON KATE!" I screamed. "Its Amanda! Not whatever you just said!" Mike said to me. "IT'S MK!" I screamed. "Your name is Amanda" The boy said. "Mike. You will have to watch her carefully. For all we know is this can be some kind of twin or clone of Amanda. Amanda may be hidden. Just in case this is Amanda we will perform a DNA test. I want you to watch her closely and follow her. I will tell your teachers you and Amanda will not be at school. You have to be careful with her." The guy said to Mike. I looked around. I didn't know a way out so I didn't bother.

I am not a twin. Am I?" I asked myself. Mike came over. "I need a hair sample." He said. I grabbed a strang of hair off the floor. "Here you go." I said. He then grabbed a single strand of my hair and plucked it. "Ow!" I screamed in pain. He went over and put it in a machine.

"Oh my god!"

Who said it? What did they see?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda

"Oh My God!" Mike SAID. 'What?" I asked in my fake innocent and playing dumb voice. "You are Amanda…" He said to me. "Still don't know who Amanda is! My name is Madison-Kate!" I argued. Mike leaned in and kissed me. I felt a memory come and go before I could grasp it.

I slapped him immediately. Then a black guy walked in. "Oh hey Amanda…AMANDA!" He shouted. "MY NAME IS MADISON-KATE!" I screamed at him. "You both have to protect her. She obviously has no memory. The villains or someone told her her name is Madison Kate." The Japanese hologram man thing said. "So you want to keep me under lock down. Good luck with that. I will fight my way out!" I said getting into a battle stance. They got into a stance and a robot came out. That peaceful robot! "Double Crosser!" I said to the robot. "Let me take care of this! Bring it on sister!" The robot said. In a few short minutes I was tied up. "LET ME LEAVE!" I snapped. Then I heard a voice. "Mike? A man is here to see you." A man said from above. Then a knock at the door (not the bed door).

"Can I come in son?" the voice asked. "Uhh one minute dad!" Mike said. He then left quickly. "So you must be Owen Reynolds…My dad talks non stop about you! Especially Mike! In fact he hates both of you. He said you put him in an asylum!" I snapped. "Yeah Yeah whatever…"He muttered. "I will escape!" I said. "My dad escaped and so. Will. I!" I said rubbing it in his face.

"You will not escape because I am smarter than you!" He said. "Well what did you receive on your report card you got today?" I asked. We just gotten our report cards in homeroom today. Mine was apparently addressed to a Amanda Mckay. Oh well….If they say I'm Amanda I'll be her. Just to mess with them. Amanda got A's. "C-" He said with a little pride. "A+" I said. I of course had a lot of pride. "Speaking of which who is Amanda McKay!" I demanded. "YOU!" Owen said. "NO!" I said dramatically. "Guys. Its . He wants Amanda." Mike said coming in.

Authors Note: So it's doctor Eternum! What will happen next! Why does Amanda want her 'family'? Why does Amanda not like the ninjas! WHAT IS GOING ON!

Preview:

"Father!" I screamed. "Honey!" I heard my Father shout. "Under the bed!" I screamed. Then it got brighter.

OOOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: So I am on vacation for a week and may be out most of the time. I have plans with family but I will probably update more!

Amanda

"Father" I screamed. "Honey!" My father shouted. "Under the bed!" I said. The boys changed into ninjas and started to walk towards the entrance. Then the room got brighter. "DADDY!" I shouted happily. He easily took out the ninjas. He came towards me and untied me. "Hello Darling!" He said. "Hi daddy." I said happily. I sounded like a little girl though.

"Lets get you home. You have to meet your soon to be husband." He said. "Husband?" I asked. He nodded. He picked me up and took me home.

Mike

Amanda has been acting strange. I woke up from my concussion. I saw grandpa starring at me. "Grandpa what happened?" I asked. "Doctor Eternum got a hold of Amanda. She didn't fight back but called him Daddy. Eternum said something about a husband for Amanda." Granddad said. 'Wait Eternum most be mind controlling her or something! He mind controlled Mike!" Owen said waking up probably because he heard Grandpa and I's conversation. "Yes Owen." Granddad said. I nodded.

Authors Note:So I was just held hostage at school! Our bus left without us like 5-10 minutes early because of other students. Luckily me and my best friend were making the best of it and took some sweaters and went hall sliding! It was fun but then our bus came back and blamed us! I wanted to swear at her but I just said "Yea well you left like 5 minutes early!" And she was so angered. "Well you brats ratted me out! Now my salary is lowered! How do you think I am going to raise my 2 children?" She snapped at us. My friend freaks out over everything like when our bus left so she was deffinetely freaking out. Then the 2 kids popped out and said "you volunteered to watch us and take us on your runs!" Then the bus driver yelled at us. "GET IN THE FUCKING BACK! YOU'RE CUTTING INTO MY BATHROOM TIME!" So I was mentally punching her and me and my friend started talking about her and kept saying it was her fucking fault. So yea…. I will update again maybe tomorrow so keep your eyes open. I will be updating a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mike

The next day at school we were all in science. Amanda walked in late. She was sort of covering her eyes. She gave the teacher a pass and sat down, She used her hair to cover her face. She was sitting in the back and resisting eye contact, or even looking up, to anyone. "Amanda? Is something wrong?" The teacher asked. "My name isn't Amanda. It's Maddison Kate. Just call me Maddison, Or Kate." She said. "Amanda? Are you okay? Your Amanda McKay. Not Madison Kate." The teacher said. "Just please. Stop calling me that. I can't respond to that name. Please. Just call me Madison Or Kate or Madison Kate. Please." She said still avoiding looking up.

I wondered why the teacher is just figuring this out but I realized I took her out of school yesterday before classes. I raised my hand. "I think I can explain." I said. "Yes Mike?" The teacher said. "She hit her head yesterday and she…she saw Madison Kate on a board and thought that was her name. I am going to take her to the school counselor." I said. She nodded. I got up and grabbed Amandas hand. I led her into the hallway.

We went to Owens class and got him out. "What happened?" I asked. She was still covering her eyes. "I uhh…accidently punched myself trying to pull on some string. Both eyes." She said. "Amanda. We know you. You're not clumsy like that." I said. "Mike. You have to understand. You _and Owen_ _both. _I can't be messed with. _Play some chess _and take a minute. _Think of living Eternity. _Arranged Marriages can hold a person down. Mind erasing can make someone forget. And remember. My name…"She said. She turned and left. Eternity? Chess?

We went to the dojo. "Grandpa. What do you think Amanda ment by Eternity and play chess?"I asked. "Well…She is being held captive by Eternum so that solves Eternity probably. And for Chess….Play some Chess. She said to play. Something must happen." Grandpa said.

We sat down and played some Chess. We were about twenty minutes in. "Checkmate." I said. We both looked up at each other (Owen and Mike) "CHECKMATE!" We said to each other. "He did escape. That is probably the husband. That explains Arranged marriages." Owen said. I nodded.

Authors Note: Sorry for the shortness. I want to leave it at a cliff hanger because I am still thinking for where I am going to lead this and what would make it more suspenseful. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda

I know my name now. My husband put a ring on my finger that makes me tell sort of riddles. It also shocks me if I ever respond to Amanda. I couldn't defend myself. Amanda is the only thing I have left of my life and they took that away. "Madison? Are you ready?" My 'father' Eternum asked. "Do I have to dad? I feel like I am too young."I said. "No sweetheart. You are never too young for this. I promise you sweetheart. This will make you a woman. Your husband says its required for you two to be together." He said. I sighed. They didn't know I remembered. I had to play along or else I suspect that they'd threaten to kill me, abuse me, or hold me captive more. "But daddy! I have school in 5 minutes!" I said noticing the time. "That's okay. I will write you a tardy note." He said with an evil grin.

"NO!" I shouted as he tried to force me through the door. "I will not!" I snapped at him. 'Come on darling. Be a good little girl and do this for daddy." He begged. I bit my bottom lip. Do I tell him I remember? "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" I heard my 'husband' Checkmate shout. My dad rolled his eyes. He grabbed my arm and I whimpered in pain. He shoved me into the room. I saw my husband naked on the bed. I screamed. I turned and banged on the door. "LET ME OUT! I AM TOO YOUNG! LET ME OUT!" I grunted. I was pulled to turn around. I saw my husband there.

Mike

We got to school. We worked all night on a plan. I got to my Math class. 35 minutes, with 10 minutes left of class, Amanda came in. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were just… crazy. She looked out of it. Then the teacher left and a Sub came in following Amanda. They were clearly arguing over what's best for her.

"Amanda?" I asked. "My name it's….it's….it's Mad-Madis-Madison." She said. I can tell she wasn't lying. Great, we lost her again! "Madison. How old are you?" I asked. "Mike sit down! You said she had Amnesia. Leave the girl alone!" The teacher said. "Madison please sit down." The teacher said. "Ye-Yes Fath-Father!" Madison I mean Amanda said. I sat down. "Madison. I am calling him to come pick you up. You are obviously misbehaving." The teacher said going to the phone. "N-No! P-ple-please Don't! I-I-I will do anything! Jus-Just don't Ca-Call him!" She pleaded. Owen who was sitting right next to me leaned over.

"She is stuttering. Amanda never stutters unless it's fear. Something went on." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I know Owen!" I said to him. "Let's try to get out of class." I said. He nodded. "Mr… umm…what's your name?" I asked. "Eternum. Mr. Philip (Random name) Eternum. What is the problem here boys?" Mr. Eternum ask. "Well can we umm… go to the nurse. We have a major headache!" Owen cried out. "Fine. Be back in 5" he said. We nodded. "Be back in 3 is more like it!" Owen remarked.

We quickly changed into ninjas in the bathroom after making sure that no one was there. "Okay no speaking and we are only doing this because Amanda is clearly scared. We went inside. "not you ninjas again! Why is there- Oh I have the third! Well did you come to rescue your little friend? She is broken now and won't ever be the same! The game is over Ninjas! Eternum has gotten revenge! Checkmate has gotten his revenge!" Eternum said. I looked over and notice the students were frozen. I nodded to Owen. "What's the matter? Too scared to talk? Did Amanda take your tongue as she left?" He played. "Dad who are they? Why are they dressed like that?" Amanda panicked.

"These are 2 of your classmates. O-" He was cut off by Owen lunging at him. We engaged in a fight. Weapon to hand. We had to stop using weapons because of the students. We heard the police. "You better run ninjas. The police are coming!" He said. I quickly used my Bo staff and hit him. It knocked him unconscious. I went over to Amanda. "Do you trust me?" I whispered.

She stood there. The she spoke….

Authors Note: It literally took me most of the day to write this. I hope it is good! I didn't want to give away a lot so yea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mike

"I-I-I fe-feel lik-like I-I sho-should b-but I-I do-son't" She said. (I know the stuttering is a pain for me too but usually after a tramatic event that happens, it will be revealed later. Also why she can't remember anything.)

She shoved me off of her and ran to Eternum. "Da-Dad. It-it's ok-okay I'm he-here" She stuttered out. I nodded towards Owen and we left. The cops can deal with him later. We ran back to the bathroom and changed again. "She is completely scared. It's like she doesn't remember. Or doesn't want to. She didn't even trust me. She has no clue to who we are." I said. "Yea. For the first time I actually feel bad for her. I mean like I felt bad for her before but this is sincere." Owen said. I nodded. "We have to save her!" I said. Owen nodded. We were on our way back to class. My dad was there at the classroom.

"Mike! Why does Amanda think her name is Madison? And what happened here?" He asked. "Hi Martin. How are you?" Owen said. "Mike?" He asked. "Amanda sort of hit her head. And umm…I have no clue." I said. A student named Alyssa raised her hand. "Yes…um girl?" My dad said. "2 ninjas came in and started to beat our substitute. He said something about having the third and that she was broken." Alyssa said. My dad nodded. "Thanks." He said writing it down. "Oh and um….dad I was wondering if I can get dismissed so I can help Amanda recover?" I asked. "Sure son. Anything to help your friends." He said. I nodded. I went to Amanda. "Umm…Madison I am here to take you home." I said. "Can I trust you." She asked. "Sure." I said grabbing her hand. I led her to the police car. I got her in the front and me in the back. We waited for my dad. "Madison. What do you think you remember before this?" I asked.

"I remember…2 guys in my life as friends, like good friends, I remember a lot of black"-She laughed earning a laugh from me-"I remember….my dad." She said. I noticed she didn't stutter. "Alright. Well I am going to take you to my house but first I want you to trust me. I won't hurt you. You are my best friend." I said. "No! No-Not anoth-another punish-punishment!" She pleaded clearly crying. "Punishment? What? Madison I won't hurt you! I promise. Now tell me. What does your dad do to you?" I asked. "H-He jus-just forc-forces m-me t-to slee-sleep wit-with m-my husb-husband. N-no matter how mu-much I-I be-beg fo-r the-them t-to sto-stop" She said. "I won't do that to you. I promise." I said. She nodded. My dad entered the car. I noticed Amanda was asleep.

"Dad. You can't let Eternum go home. You can't let her go home! Her father forces her husband to rape her as a punishment. I bet theres more but she only told me that." I said looking at the girl who was sweating a lot. I bet she hasn't slept a lot. "We are going to take her to the hospital go get her checked for a rape. Okay? If she was raped I am taking her back to our house. Why would her father do this to her?" He asked. "Well…It's not her real father I have to tell you a few things. Only if you promise not to tell." I said. "Anything for you." I started to explain that Owen, Amanda, and I are ninjas. He was shocked. "And there is a dojo under my bed." I said. "Somehow I believe you. How else would you be gone one minute and back the next!" He said. I nodded.

"So what actually happened?" He asked.

"Well it was about 2 weeks ago and we were fighting some creative robber. We split up and somehow the robber set up tanks behind the door. It knocked us all out and Owen and I got out the next day. That day I told you I was sleeping over at Owens and forgot to tell you. There was no sign of Amanda till about 3 days ago. She came to school and said her name well…she said it was Madison-Kate. From then on I knew the robber probably sold her. And now I guess we found out to who. Eternum. She won't mention the husband though." (HA-HA! THE HOW IS REVEALED!)

" If you are under 18 years old, you will need a court order from either a probate court or district court in the locale where you live in order to apply for a marriage license." My dad said. (This is the law for Massachusetts it's the only one I been told about in history and from a law site)

"Yea, yea. I know you told me a million times when Amanda came over!" I snapped back kiddingly. "Alright. So tell me who is Eternum exactly." He said. I realized he may have never heard of that name. "Well umm about a few months-1 or 2 years ago. He sort of mad me evil by saying the word Gemini. He made me fight Owen and Amanda." I said. "So he made Amanda forget who she was?" Dad asked on our way home. "I guess. It's the best guess we have. We haven't had much crimes lately connected to him as the main point. I will have to look into records. You know his past records, his police records, more importantly if there are any kidnapping charges. Also we have to find out who is her husband." I said.

"don't! Please don't! I am too young!" I heard Amanda whimper. I rubbed her back. We got home and I carried her up to the guest bed room. I layed her down and tucked her in. I sighed. I went back to my room and a few hours later I heard crying. I ran to her room. My dad came running in.

"Amanda? Whats wrong?" I asked. "MADISON! MADISON IS MY NAME! please!" She begged. "It's Amanda. Trust me. Can you please, just respond to Amanda?" I asked. She sighed. I grabbed her hand and took her down to the Dojo.

"Amanda is in grave danger. It is very important to protect her." Grandpa said seeing Amanda and scanning her. "Hologram man say what?" She remarked.

Authors Note: Ending it here. Took 4 hours and 48 minutes to write. I put a lot of dedication into writing and now I am pretty much dead. So BYE! Also thank you everyone for all the reviews I am getting on every story!

~BaybieBlue


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mike

I watched as Amanda looked around the room. "So what is this place?" She asked. "It's a dojo. We train here. We are ninjas." I said. She nodded. "Somehow I believe that. My father said something about it." She said. "Who is your husband?" I asked. "I don't know. He liked Chess. He has blackish short hair but curly. Older. Way way older." She said. "So Checkmate? You told us something about him before. When you did remember. Do you know what may have caused you to not remember?" I asked.

"My husband forced me to sleep with him. And I umm…blacked out after that. I was scared to speak because he said that I was a horrible person and deserved to be punished." He said. I nodded. "You're an Amazing person Amanda. Remember that. We want you home." I said. She nodded.

"Well I should go. I can't avoid my father and husband forever." She said. "No you're staying here!" I said. I clearly scared her. "I'm sorry. I just care about your safety." I said. We slowly leaned in.

We kissed. She looked at me confused. She then ran away. "AMANDA!" I shouted running after her. She led me straight to her address after what seemed like years of running. My grin grew. I started to hear screams of pain. I ran I and saw a lot of blood.

Authors Note: I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have to clean my room and I may or may not sleepover with my cousin. If I don't tomorrow it may be the next day. I have no clue when I can next update but I have my kindle and will get (and appreciate) reviews or PMs if you want to know the next time I may update. I just wanted you to have something to read.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We kissed. She looked at me confused. She then ran away. "AMANDA!" I shouted running after her. She led me straight to her address after what seemed like years of running. My grin grew. I started to hear screams of pain. I ran in and saw a lot of blood.

Mike

Blood, Blood, Blood! Everywhere I look I see blood! "Amanda! Madison!" I shouted. "MIKE!" I heard Amanda scream in fear. I followed the voice down the hall and into a room. I saw Amanda passed out in the corner. Checkmate was looking at her. He had an evil smile on his face. I ran over to him and engaged in a fight.

I finally won the fight and got him close to death. "That's what you get for hurting Amanda." I snapped. I ran over to Amanda. She had a bruised arm, bloody nose, and probably more. I picked her up gently and carried her to the hospital.

"Amanda Mckay?" The nurse asked. I got up. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Yes they both are." She said. "Both? There's only 1 of her." I said.

Authors Note: I am going to a sleepover. So I can't update much today and tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mike

"What room?" I asked. "325" The nurse said. I ran through the halls and finally found the room. I walked inside and saw Amanda. She looked terrified. "Mike. I'm terrified." She said. "Do you remember me?" I asked. I wanted to know. "Sort of. I remember some things but the rest is hazy. What did the doctor say?" She asked me. "They say..you're uhh…pregnant. " I said.

"Take another test!" She complained. I nodded and told the nurse. She came back with the results. "You're not pregnant." The nurse said with a smile. "Good! I can't handle a baby!" She said. I nodded.

"So you said you been under his control before." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah and it wasn't great. I had to battle you guys. He said it was mandatory. So I battled you guys. You guys tried to do the right thing and I just stopped you from stopping my master. I knew he wasn't my father but he treated me like his own. With you he said he is your father. You guys covered for me and everything and I just hurt you. The only reason your stuck without memories is because of your name, Madison-Kate, and it's the only thing connecting you to your 'past' and once you accept that your Amanda, which Eternum and Checkmate are trying to make sure you don't, you will most likely remember things. Amanda, Please come home." I said. I saw a sparkle in her eyes.

Authors note: So I wanted to update before I lose readers but I promise you there is more to come!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors Note: So I absolutely hate going so long without writing but I am not planning on quitting Fanfiction whats so ever!

Responses to your Reviews:

Black Thoroughbred Filly- Thanks! I love to update and write (for your last 2 reviews)

Lexim325- Your reviews actually make me laugh. Like when you did Please? It reminded me of a little child saying please for like a cookie!

Obsessed-wit-Kickin'-it- I am glad your hooked! I wanted to read something like this but never saw anything like this on this site so I wanted to change that!

Got No Choice-I just mentioned about Mike being under his control. There will be more details considering the fact in school I daydream and actually end up thinking about my stories and then I interrupt class and write down my notes on a note pad! My teachers aren't happy about it but oh well!

Now on the with the story!

_Mike:_

_Last Time on Taken By Evil:_

_I nodded. "Yeah and it wasn't great. I had to battle you guys. He said it was mandatory. So I battled you guys. You guys tried to do the right thing and I just stopped you from stopping my master. I knew he wasn't my father but he treated me like his own. With you he said he is your father. You guys covered for me and everything and I just hurt you. The only reason your stuck without memories is because of your name, Madison-Kate, and it's the only thing connecting you to your 'past' and once you accept that your Amanda, which Eternum and Checkmate are trying to make sure you don't, you will most likely remember things. Amanda, Please come home." I said. I saw a sparkle in her eyes._

Amanda

I looked at Mike. He seemed hesitant. I noticed his hand. A memory suddenly flashed.

_Flashback_

_I was watching from the rooftop with Owen. Mike and Eternum were planning on robbing this bank right across the street. They needed the money in order to become rich. We saw the way they were acting. They never left money behind. We saw Mike walk to the bank in a hoodie. He looked at the dark lights from inside the bank. He reached for the door and Owen and I lauched from the rooftop with our grappling gun. By the time we got down there the door had been broken in. _

_We ran inside and there was no sign of Mike. We walked around looking for him. He finally came out of a room running into us. The money went everywhere as we engaged in battle. He came lunging at us and I dodged it. He went flying past me and cut his hand on the desk. _

The cut.

"I remember!" I shouted. He smiled. "Welcome home!" He said giving me a hug. I smiled at him. We leaned in…..

Authors Note: So sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to update. I promise to never end this story without an actual ending. I am making a schedule:

Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday-Taken By Evil (Either 1 or 2 chapters and it will be any of those days. I am not definte yet)

Wednesday/Thursday and Friday will be my other story, Negatrons Children.( same thing 1 or 2 chapters)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Owen

I walked past a hospital room looking for them. I looked in and saw them….kissing. I smiled. "Way to go Mike. You caught her." I said to myself praising him. I waited a few minutes before walking in. They broke apart.

"Oh uh…Owen…What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know…A little of this. A little of that." I said.

"What did you see?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing really. A nurse was fixing her wedgie, A doctor was searching for his doctory tools and his pointy things…you two kissing (Said really fast)….saw the vents were cleaned….the janit-" I said.

"WAIT WHAT! We…we uhh didn't kiss!" Miek tried.

I sighed.

"Owen. Amanda got her memory back!" Mike said happily. I smiled at her.

I left for a little while and started a party.

LINE BREAK

I finally tracked down the villains who kidnapped her. All 3. I wrapped them up in ribbons and bows and brought them to the Fukanaga house. I set up the party and put them in the other room.

I called Mike.

"Hey Mike start bringing Amanda over. Your place." I said.

"What! How did you get into my house!" He asked angrily and confused.

"Just bring her here." I said.

"Fine…." He said and hung up.

A good hour later they arrived. They looked around happily. I noticed Amanda was in a wheelchair.

"Mike why is she in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"They found traces of poison in her leg and did surgery to make it stop growing. Her legs aren't in the best shape." He stated. I nodded.

"Well Mike. Amanda. I got a surprise. The kidnappers are downstairs in your basement. Yamato is watching them. I think it's important we get our revenge on them for hurting Amanda." I said.

Amanda smiled.

"Thanks Owen." She said with a smile. She lifted her arms out to get help up. Mike and I went over to support her. We got her up and down the stairs. We saw the kidnappers still tied. One was bleeding.

"Yamato! What happened!" I said.

"That guy was trying to escape." He said pointing at Checkmate.

"Good Job. He is a weasel." I said.

Amanda smiled.

We went over and Amanda stopped us.

"No. We can't do this. We will send them to jail instead. Mike. You told me your father knew. Lets just send them." Amanda argued. Mike nodded. I sighed.

"I had to fight all three of them! Sort of. I got Eternum when he was escaping prison." I said.

I pouted. I lost!

Within a few hours the police took them away. Yamato got a cake somehow and we all celebrated in the dojo. Mike's dad was asking questions. A lot of them!

Mike was gone with Amanda and came back. Mike had lipstick on his cheek. I knew they'd end up together.

HAPPILY EVER AFTER! WOO!


	13. Chapter 13

Story Ideas:

So I like to work on 2 stories at once because I like challenges. So I am letting you guys pick my next move. There is a poll on my profile. It will be:

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI IDEAS!

A: Emily has a secret twin. The twin was raised to hate her sister. Emily is kidnapped by some friends, who are working with the nighlok, and replaced with her sister. But will the twin slip up?

B: Emily has never told anyone about Jessica, her younger sister, and decided to play a prank on the ranger (most likely a 1 short or like 2-5 chapters) then present the data they collected to each other. What will the rangers do when they find out? Are they going to mess with them?

C: Emily is believed to be dead after a nighlok kidnapped her. But who is that little blonde girl with Dekker and what is up with her necklace?

D: A nighlok makes Emily fall in love with a half-human half-nighlok servant of Xandred. The servant has strict orders to make lure Emily to Xandred.

E: A certain red ranger makes Emily cry, by accident for those of you who like/LOVE Jemily, and Emily runs away. Some of her old friends see her and kidnap her.

F: Emily's life is turned upside down when a nighlok zaps her with a personality ray making her hate people and lots more!

G: Instead of Madimot getting Kevin he gets everyone but Emily

H: A little boy is crying and Jayden wipes his tears. The next day Jayden reacts to everything badly!

I: Jayden is kidnapped and replaced with an Evil Clone.

I am literally full of Ideas. I pretty much have a binder full of them. I do have alto of them pre typed so yea. Like B is started, F is almost finished (will still be updated daily), etc….

The stories will have a lot of twists though that are specifically listed in the binder. If you want to use an idea please PM me first so I know. Please! Plus I can give you a better more accurate summary and send you the details. But I will warn you I also am planning on publishing/ writing all of these and the ones in my binder!

BONES IDEAS:

A: Brennan and Booth get amnesia and start to fight. They both quit the Jeffersonian and Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets try to get them back together.

B: Brennan starts to hear these voices that lead her to a murder suspect who murdered his twin girls (Dedicated to Madison and Caroline Rae King)

C: Brennan never came back to the Jeffersonian and 10 years later Christine does some snooping. She wants to see her dad and her moms friend and her 'cousin'.

Crossovers:

H2O and Power Rangers Samurai. Option A: Emily is a mermaid trying to hide it from her friends. A nighlok finds out and uses this against her and her friend, and the ones in Austrailia, making it difficult for Emily to keep this secret a secret!

This will be updated more and more often!

Please take the poll located on my profile to help me make a decision! You are welcome to vote on both polls and on power rangers samurai polls you get multi selection! So please take the poll for me. The crossovers won't have any poll.


End file.
